Nintendo Power V27
Nintendo Power V27 is the August 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge on it's cover, the first Game Boy game to ever appear on the magazine's cover. Contents ''Ninja Gaiden III'' The first game featured in the magazine is Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom. It is a 12-page article detailing maps and pointing out certain obstacles within them. It also gave information on the level bosses. Nester's Adventures As in the previous issue, a 2-page Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Dragon Warrior III'' The next featured game is Dragon Warrior III. The article begins with a brief overview of the series and the previous game, Dragon Warrior II. As the article moves into Dragon Warrior III, it has a World map, information on different party members skills, and other tips a player would find useful throughout the game. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants, The Lone Ranger, Dragon Warrior II, Ultima: Quest of the Avatar, and Battletoads. ''Darkman'' Darkman is the next featured game. The article has information on the characters and their skills, as well as maps for the Warehouse, Central Park, Funhouse, Chinatown, and the Girders. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here include the cover story Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, as well as Final Fantasy Legend II and Days of Thunder. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Final Fantasy Legend II, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge and Mr. Do!. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''The Final Fantasy Legend'' Super NES Preview This next article gave readers a closer look at some of the games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The three games included here are Super Mario World, Gradius III and ActRaiser. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Dragon Warrior II, Dragon Warrior III, Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, Sesame Street 123-ABC, and Super Jeopardy. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Bio Force Ape, Nightshade and Kick Master, along with a few Super NES games, such as The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The Pak Watch article also included a section on the 1991 Summer Consumer Electronics Show. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold the #1 spot with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game close behind it. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Mega Man 3 # Final Fantasy # Dragon Warrior II # Tetris # Crystalis # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # StarTropics # Dr. Mario Category:CES Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes